


The Durin's Day Celebration, or the Moment a Certain Relationship became real

by ClaireVioletThorpe



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Durin's Day, During The Hobbit, Erebor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireVioletThorpe/pseuds/ClaireVioletThorpe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the anniversary of the dwarves arrival in Erebor, Balin recalls a moment he knew that "Bagginshield" was real. Bilbo is not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Durin's Day Celebration, or the Moment a Certain Relationship became real

**Author's Note:**

> Written in honor of Durin's Day

A year had passed since 13 Dwarves and a Hobbit walked halfway across Middle Earth to reclaim the lost kingdom of Erebor. They had braved many dangers in order to get to the mountain and its treasure. (Plus, they had to contend with an evil Orc who wanted to kill them, Elves who kept them prisoner, and even a fire-breathing dragon. They even had to fight in a dangerous battle that nearly killed them all.

Despite everything, it was all worth it.)

While celebrations were being held all over Erebor, the company met at the same spot they were the year before, which was at the secret door. No one else saw them leaving the celebrations as they made their way to the door.

As soon as everyone was settled, Balin said, "One year ago to this day, we've stood here and watched as the doorway to our kingdom was reopened." Everyone cheered. "It was also the day that we flushed out the dragon and took back our kingdom," he continued.

"But what really happened?" said Oin, who was disappointed that he, Bofur, Fili, and Kili weren't there when the door was opened.

"Oh, you know," said Balin. "That day was also the day that..."

"What?" cried everyone. Balin stared at them with a smile on his face. "What happened?"

"I won't give too much away, but when we were leaving Laketown, did any of you notice Bilbo and Thorin were wearing matching red cloaks?"

This caught everyone off guard. They had no idea that Balin knew about Bilbo and Thorin. TO most of them, Bilbo and Thorin became friends after Bilbo saved Thorin's life.

Balin continued, "And I'm sure most of you noticed something was off when Thorin gave Bilbo that hug, didn't you?"

"Uh, no?" said everyone.

"What if I told you all that during that party before we left Laketown, Bilbo and Thorin were married?" said Balin.

"WHAT???" Everyone cried out in shock.

"It's true," said Balin. "None of you saw it, but it's true. They are together."

A collective groan sounded from the halls. Yet the couple in question didn't even notice what was going on, as they were too busy doing naughty things to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course Balin was telling the truth, you sillies! He knew about Bilbo and Thorin long before everyone else did!


End file.
